


Friday Fun Day

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Pastel!Phil, Smut, Toys, punk!dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: It’s Friday. That means fun times for Dan and Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Today is Friday. Friday means play time for Dan and Phil. That sounds really childish, but it’s not. Friday is the one day Dan and Phil have set aside for sex. Not just any sex though. Friday is the night that they break out their toys.  

This doesn’t mean that they don’t have sex other days a week. This doesn’t mean that they don’t have sex whenever they fancy. This just the one dedicated day a week that they have set aside to reaffirm their bond. With the tour, the book, and their channels, things have gotten rather crazy for them.

People are surprised that they’re even together. Loud mouth punk Dan and sweet, innocent pastel Phil couldn’t look more opposite if they tried. They go together like peanut butter and jelly though. With their similar interest and the fact that Dan’s completely addicted to Phil’s cock; they make their relationship work.

Dan is sat on his knees on the edge of the bed. He’s staring straight ahead and his breathing is shallow. He can hear Phil walking down the hall. His breath catches as Phil opens the door.

The sight before him is enough to make Phil’s knees weak. Dan is knelt naked on the bed. The contrast between the colors of his tattoos and his slightly tan skin makes Phil’s cock twitch. If he had his way, Dan would be naked all the time.

Dan’s red tinted fringe has fallen in his face. The light is bouncing off his snake bites. Phil steps through the door and discards his oversized, baby blue sweater. His flower crown falls off his head and onto the floor.

Dan loves shirtless Phil. He prefers him naked, but he takes what he can get. Dan looks up at Phil with his lust filled, brown eyes. Phil lets out a quiet moan at the look. He walks to his wardrobe and pulls an item out. Then, he walks back over to the bed.

“Hands and knees baby,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s lips after placing a quick kiss upon them. Dan happily gets into position. Phil runs his hand along Dan’s spine and over the curve of his ass.

“You’re so beautiful babe,” Phil whispers. He lightly bites down on Dan’s left ass cheek; rolling the skin between his teeth. Dan squeaks at the contact. Phil lets out a low chuckle.

Phil roughly pushes Dan’s head into the mattress. He grabs Dan’s hands and twists them behind his back. He secures the handcuffs around the other man’s wrists.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks Dan with concern. Dan wiggles around for a minute; pulling on his restraints.

“Yes. They feel really good.” Phil smiles at Dan’s words. He places kisses along Dan’s spine. Dan shivers under Phil’s kisses. Phil grabs the lube from the side drawer. He opens the bottle and warms up some between his fingers.

Phil circles Dan’s hole with one of him fingers. Dan whimpers. Phil slowly sinks in finger inside and quickly begins to move it.

“More,” Dan moans out a moment later. Phil happily obliges and sinks a second finger into Dan’s ass. Dan moans louder as Phil begins to stretch his ass open. Phil loves the noises Dan’s making. He adds a third finger and really works Dan’s ass open. Phil lightly brushes Dan’s prostate and Dan cries out. He ruts against the sheets below him.

Phil grabs Dan’s hips and pulls him back onto his knees. He takes the dildo from the side table and slicks it up before sliding it inside Dan. He slowly fucks Dan with it. Dan thrashes against the bed.

“Please Phil,” Dan pleads. Phil rubs the vibrator over his spot. Dan cries out.

“What baby?” Phil teases.

“Please fuck me!” Dan cries as pleasure rockets through his body.

Phil can’t wait any longer. He pulls the dildo out and quickly rids himself of his tight, white pants. Then, he lathers his cock with lube. He moans at the touch and the sight of Dan. Dan’s hair is beginning to curl, his face is flustered, and his hole is clenching around air.

“God Dan!” Phil moans out. Dan whimpers in response to Phil’s words. Phil aligns himself with Dan’s hole and guides his cock into his eagerly waiting boyfriend. Dan moans loudly at the stretch. Phil slides in and waits a moment for Dan to adjust. He doesn’t have to wait long though. Dan begins to fuck himself back on Phil’s cock.

Phil grabs Dan’s hips and pulls out. He slams his hips back in and quickly sets a rhythm. Dan can’t help but rub the tip of his cock on the sheets underneath him. He’s moaning loudly as Phil searches for his prostate. When Phil finds it, Dan screams.

Phil moans loud when Dan screams. He keeps relentlessly fucking into Dan’s prostate. Dan knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Phil knows that neither of them are going to last much longer. Dan is clenching tight around his cock and he feels his orgasm barreling towards him.

Dan drops his hips. He starts shamelessly rutting against the sheets below him. Phil follows Dan down and fucks him roughly into the mattress. He feels Dan shudder and let out a breathy moan. Dan cums untouched and paints the sheets underneath him. He clenches so tight around Phil that he trips Phil’s orgasm. Phil spasms and releases into Dan. He fucks them both through their orgasms before stilling inside of Dan.

Phil pulls out and undoes Dan’s handcuffs. Dan shakes his sore limbs before curling up into a ball on the bed. Phil chuckles at how adorable Dan looks right now.

Phil wanders into the bathroom and grabs a wet rag. He brings it back and gently rolls Dan onto his back. The other man whines in protest.

Phil finally manages to clean Dan up and drops the rag onto the floor. He slides into bed next to Dan and pulls the boy into his arms. They kiss briefly before Dan snuggles his head into Phil’s chest. Phil strokes his head until they both fall asleep.  


End file.
